The amazon woman
by appledagger7
Summary: living with a tribe of womwn who decided to leave normal society Aiden stumbles on a crash scene to find non other then Zach addy. Will she turn away form her world to return to one she loved so much or will she live with her uncivilized family of sisters
1. The woman in the forest

The wind blew a gust of dust through the forest. A tan hand scooped the dust up and bulled it to her nose. She sniffed it then looked to her left. Another female stood there she was tall blonde with dirt in her hair. She was the leader of the small group. The tracker Aiden the only girl who was raised in the civilization of the cities, blinked her deep brown eyes she inclined her head informing of the trespassers in the forest. Hey climbed from tree to tree, and then stopped looking down. At the scene before them, it was a group of people, Aiden knew them to be known as FBI agents. She was more informed of the world then the rest of them. She was intelligent, and was home schooled, before she was taken by her mother, and brought to this civilization.

"This fire was set naturally using wood and friction the murderer is very intelligent with the ways of the wilderness."

Aiden looked down and came closer toward the group of people. She was stealthy and more curious then the others. More familiar with contact to the outside world, she was looking through the brush when deep brown eyes and curly hair stared at her. He blinked and the camera he held in his hand dropped to the floor, he broke eye contact for a moment. When he looked up she was gone.

Aiden's heart was beating fast as she vanished and was then gestured to return home. It was 500 kilo meter away form the crime scene, it was a warning to her group, a warning Aiden did not like.

"They are stranger in our home no contact."

"They are doing their duty; it is our responsibility as humans to divulge any information pertaining to the murder of our sister."

"Aiden you will stay away from them, do not go near the outsiders."

Aiden said nothing she had all her books, she would even sneak into a book store and take much more science and math. She loved to learn and read something she had not given up when coming here.

Zach sat in the back seat of the SUV slightly bitter, no one believed he saw a woman in the wilderness dressed in rags, and booth told him that the lab was getting to him. Zach sighed and looked out of the passenger side window, he saw deer's running beside the vehicle, and at the rate and travel they were going he saw the soon mayhem before it began, the vehicle swerved and he was wearing is seat belt as the car flipped over and into the woods. The tumbling and rolling came to a stop finally and settled in the forest.

"DR. BRENNAN!"

He didn't know what to do the dr. and FBI agent were both unconscious he tried to move and crawled out. Zach knowing very well about the anatomy of human bones could tell his ankle was fractured. He opened the door to the passenger side and pulled out his mentor, he was too scraped up and knew that he fractured his shoulder.

"Agent Booth?"

He asked his hands bruised and scrapped up due to protecting his head. He managed to pull out agent booth and sat he couldn't move really, the numbers ran through his head and came to the conclusion that it would be sometime before help could find them. When something dropped in front of him, he froze in shock looking into the deep brown eyes he came across earlier.

Aiden looked up into the boys face, it had been quite sometime since she had seen a male this close be fore, she leaned up him moving her body assessing his injuries. She pulled out a first aid kit from her satchel and began to use the wipes to clean his head.

"What are you doing?"

He asked the woman confused, and startled.

"I am dressing your wounds; the earth from this forest can be poison to your blood stream."

She said and began chewing on a leaf, he looked at her, she moved her mouth toward his and held his soft lips, and she pushed in the leaf with her tongue and pulled back with her. The socially inept Zach was confused as to why this unknown female shoved a leaf into his mouth. She began to bandage his ankle.

"You seem to have fractured your foot, this should help."

She moved next to the unconscious woman and dressed her head wound se moved to the man after finding no injuries she returned to Zach, this would be the perfect time to study him, he face only inches from him, she examined his mouth his eyes, and nose, she moved around and saw his ears and then wondered what his heart sounded like. She pressed her ear to his chest she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I am Zach."

She looked at him and stared at the boy, she smiled her teeth unusually clean and white she was very precarious about oral hygiene.

"That is a funny name for a male."

She heard a groan and moved quickly climbing the tree hiding in the branches. She didn't know why but for some reason she was very attracted to that boy.


	2. Betryal

Aiden was sharpening her tools when she smelled the scent of soap, and cologne, it filled the air and she looked toward her tribe of women. After she saved the young anthropologist and his mentor and body guard she couldn't stop thinking of them, memories of her father returned to her. He was a military man from a military family. His eyes were a nice brown he was thin and had a long narrow nose.

"Aiden"

She looked up at the group leader a woman in her thirties and stood up; her brown leather outfit was clean for she had washed it today.

"Strangers are in these woods; make sure they do not discover us."

Aiden nodded and flew through the trees, she remembered her mother told her once when the sisterhood began, and it was in the late forties. A time she had learned about in a book once, she stopped and looked down to see the three she saved form the car those some weeks ago.

"Zach I believe that you may have imagined a young woman saving us, the force that hit your head as the car flipped gave you a concussion."

"NO I am telling you Dr. Brennan she was here, and she dressed my wounds."

"OK look Zach buddy maybe you imagined the woman, we can get you to talk to someone about it if that's what you want ok."

"Booth I am telling you I know what I saw."

"Anthropologically speaking it is known for women to break away from society to raise their young, it is possible that this woman is apart of some very old tribe."

"She was fairly intelligent; also her face was quite symmetrical, and her body was equal from torso to foot, she was very pleasing to look at."

Aiden dropped down in front of Zach landing with a small thud on her feet her hand on the ground. Booth looked at bones wide eyed. She was real her lips were fuller then in the picture angel drew and her hair was more dirty but still long to her middle back.

"Oh my goodness."

"I told you she was real."

Aiden turned and looked at Zach coming very close to him; she washed her cloths in running water and lavender to mix in with the wilderness after bathing.

"Your injuries have healed better then expected."

"Yes they have thank you."

She stared at him her head tilted she was just as curious about him as he was her.

"Hello I am Dr. Brennan, I am an anthropologist."

She turned to them and stared.

"You are not welcome in these woods, I advise you to leave before you become a by standard"

"She speaks fairly well for someone her age, I can tell by the wearing of her feet and hands she is a hunter."

"I am a tracker; your scent is soon to draw my sisters."

Aiden turned to leave,

"Wait I have many things to ask you."

"NO you must go before they find out what I have done."

"What does she mean?"

"She saved us, with tribes come rules, we are outsiders there fore she is not permitted to associate with us. Any further conversation will result in a betrayal."

Aiden ran into the bushes and vanished they looked around; really she was in the trees looking down at the them.

"We need to thank her but first we must find any thing leading to the crash."

Aiden jumped down again and stared at them.

"Look someone lead the deer to the street do you know anything about that?"

"IT has been some time since I have associated with anyone form the outside. I am still a American citizen, so I will assist in your investigation any way I can."

Booth was surprised she spoke like a squint.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome"

She said and looked around sniffing the air. She glared and without warning lounged at Zach protecting him from a arrow. She looked up and tok her arrows out.

"No booth, they handle thing on their own in this village."

Agent booth did not relinquish his gun but still placed it on safety.

"Aiden you will come home with us now."

"No I will help them; it is the right thing to do."

"Then you turn your back on your family."

Aiden looked at Zach and stepped back from him, she looked down and sighed.

"It was a man he was approximately 5 foot seven to five foot nine, he had long black hair tied in a pony tail dragging her body from the west side."

"Aiden that is enough."

"We are at war against another tribe they are, our enemies."

Aiden looked down she would now be shunned for helping the outsiders but was prepared to deal with the consequences; she was already different from them.

"Thank you I know what you must have done for yourself is very hard, but you are a very good person."

Aiden didn't want to hear anything and just ran into the brush disappearing.

Bones was going over the remains of the young woman; Zach was analyzing the way she lived and filling the report.

"SO she's real?"

"Yes her name is Aiden Dr. Brennan believes that she has been murdered for her betrayal"

"I would hope not, she was nice enough to help us."

Angela the half Asian beautiful brunette walked away feeling sad for her socially inept friend. He met someone who not only befriended him, but showed interest in him.

Zach sighed as Hodgns drove them home, he knew his friend was feeling down. So said nothing, Zack walked up the steps of the garage and tossed his messenger bag on the couch turning on the lights. He headed toward his bedroom when he stopped standing there was Aiden she looked like she got into a very nasty fight her rib cage was bruised.

"Aiden"

He said surprised, she looked at him, her hair had dried blood in it, and she was looking at him with a look of relief.


	3. the gift

Aiden stood in the shower washing all the dirt and blood off of her. It wasn't like the water in the forest, she could smell the chemical they put in the water, though she couldn't remember the name. as she turned off the water she stepped out wrapping the towel around her. And began to scrub clean her cloths she brought her own herbs and lavenders washing the scent into the clothing. She stepped out and looked at Zach he stood there and approached her.

"How did you locate me?"

"Your scent, it was not hard I followed the scent of rotting flesh and bone."

He thought he smelled ok but then he realized she was different her was a wilderness person, he wasn't sure what to say next so he said nothing he knew she was different from most women, most women bathed with normal water and would never let their hair get so tangled, at least he learned that observing Angela.

"Someone is coming"

Aiden said looking toward the door, there was a knock and she looked to Zach, he went to the door to see Hodgns his blue eyes holding up the package in his hands.

"They delivered this to the main house."

He said walking in to the apartment.

"Hodgns wait."

Jack stopped and looked at the first aid kit.

"What happened did you get hurt?"

"No I did not, Aiden did."

"Aiden?"

"The Amazon woman that rescued us weeks ago, she located me by tracking my scent, she seems to have gotten into some kind of physical altercation, I was tending to her."

"Where is she now?"

Aiden hid it was her natural instinct to hid. She was trained to being around males was not good, and she did have the killer, she was going to present it to booth in hopes of joining his tribe.

"Aiden, there is no need to be frightened this is Jack Hodgns he is a friend."

There was silence and then she was there, her speed was incrediable, she was rather shorter then Jack imagined but she was very beautiful and the face that she was in only a towel made her even more attractive. Jack took into account her badly bruised body.

"Wow"

He said Zach wasn't sure why but seeing Jack eye Aiden like that made him uncomfortable.

"Aiden allow me to continue mending your wounds."

She stepped forward, and then stopped narrowing her eyes, a slight growl escaped and she glided into Zach's bedroom they followed suit watched as she hit a guy in the face.

"Holy shit, you have a half naked guy tied up on your room."

Aiden looked at Hodgns and stared.

"He is a gift."

"I didn't know you were into this Zach."

"The gift is not for me it is for Dr. Brennan, this is her way of trying to integrate into our group, and she presents a gift to the Alpha male in hopes of acceptance into the tribe."

Aiden looked to Zach and stared at him. She had never been so curious about a particular male, even with the other group of all male tribes.

"Booth you are not going to believe what's sitting in Zach's bedroom."

_What a girl?_

"Aiden"

_How did she find Zach?_

"With smell, she also brought something fro you booth."

Aiden was dressed in something of Zach she had no idea what the shirt was and did not care to find out. She stared at Dr. Brennan and waited beside Zach, she smiled while thy arrested the man.

"Your gift has been accepted."

Aiden nodded and stepped back climbing into the tree.


	4. the Jeffersonian

Aiden stood in front of Zach's television unsure of what to do; she had been trapped in his garage/apartment for several weeks. Zach didn't mind she would be there when he got home so he wasn't lonely, he never knew what she ate during the day though so he decided to ask.

"What do you eat?"

"Deer"

"I do not have any deer but I have easy Mac."

She looked at him confused and stared at him she didn't remember much of what normal people ate, but when he handed her the creamy cheesy noodles she loved it, after eating it all she looked into her empty cup slightly sad, she sighed and looked at Zach he was watching the episode of Firefly he put on and he hadn't noticed he had some easy Mac on his face, Aiden leaned her face and he turned to her perplexed, without warning he placed her lips on his chin beside his lip a softly licked the mess of, she pulled back with a smile and returned her gaze to the Television.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I ate all of mine."

Her answer was simple and understandable, she was used to his long explanations of things and she like being around him.

"I am taking you to the Jeffersonian tomorrow"

"I am not good with people"

"You get along just fine with me."

"I am emotionally tied to you."

Zach stared at her her, deciphering what exactly what that meant, she stood up and opted for his window.

"You can sleep here."

She turned her head looking at him, she never slept inside it was not her place, not the way she was raised, it would be breaking the rules. Yet she broke the rules so much already.

"Unless that would displease you in any way."

"OK."

She went to his bed and sat next to him she wasn't sure what to do next. So she decided to just close her eyes and sleep.

It was new to her, and so Hodgns was glad he woke up early, Aiden was in her regular cloths, her leather outfits from the many animals she killed to have their skin keep her warm. Zack bought her some brown sandals so she wouldn't have to be barefoot. At the present moment she was terrified of the car. She had never been in one and there fore was terrified of the metal box of death.

"Your fear is rational however without further testing your hypothesis you can not accurately confirm you are terrified."

Zach had become very open with this girl she understood him and he understood her. When she got in, Hodgns sighed.

"Finally we can go."

The building was very large and very terrifying to look at, they gave her the visitor pass and she walked in everything was so shiny, it captured her attention and she wanted to see, to learn. A feeling grew in her heart, it felt right being here, it felt like home.

"Zach you brought her."

Bones was all smiles she had been dying to know all about the strange girl to study her and what her culture was like. For the most part she remained the same, her sense of smell higher then that of the normal people, the sterile smell was burning her nostrils but she dealt with it.

"I am deeply interested in the way that you were raised."

Aiden said nothing and sat

In her office.

"The women do everything, hunting, fishing, patrolling, those who have mates help care for the children, by teaching them to swim and read and play. I was brought there was I was very young."

"How old were you?"

"Seven, I was quite educated as well, my father home schooled me, I knew I was not like them and therefore would sneak into the city, stealing books, and personal essentials. I even went so far as to search for my father."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"I do not remember I had a photo of him once however I would keep it on me and it took great water damage when we were taught to hunt in the lakes."

"How do you get the things you need?"

"We have outsiders who know of us, women who supply food and medical supplies, in return we protect them form the others."

"There are more of your tribes?"

"We prefer villagers, living with inconsequential things as technology. We have doctors, and scientists as well, I am the youngest one to be so intelligent."

"Are you guys hired to terminate others?"

"We are not mercenaries; our leaders have been trained by the military yes however we like to live in peace."

"Why the girl?"

"Myria was slain because of infidelity frowned upon in our home, however we do not judge they found out, they were sending a message, I have lost several sisters, however in my betrayal I must live in shame forever shunned."

"What did you do?"

"I was a tracker I found food, shelter, water, and even other tribes."

"What was yours called?"

"My village you mean?"

"Yes do you have a specific name for it?"

"Aims, that was our founder, Rebecca Aims."

Aiden stood there looking at everything so shiny, and studying the room.

"This is unbelievable that this still exists in our country."

"WE exist everywhere, word travels fast, going through the wind, I have been shunned from every village none will accept me."

"That is why you gave us the gift."

"Yes."

"What are your mating rituals like."

"I do not know, I have not personally mated, however from what I have seen, we chose someone on their physical stature, for instance someone like Booth would breed good sons or daughters now, but someone like Zach would breed intelligent and stealthy children he is slim and tall, a quality most important when mating."

She smiled.

"Is that hwy you have chosen him for your mate?"

"No, I have a physical attachment, I feel the need to protect him, to keep him safe, however if he chose me to mate with I would not hold any objection."

She smiled and said nothing.

"I do not understand why you have asked me all of these questions"

"I wanted to learn form you study you, I hope that does not offend you."

"No Zach has been doing the same since I found him."

Aiden sniffed and looked toward a wall, she knew of the people gathered outside of the door. She missed her lanky friend and looked to bones.

"Please by all means I know you must be excited about learning what this place has."

"I do have a strong grasp of mathematics."

Aiden was examining a Tibia that Zach had given her, while Angela and Cam watched it was like seeing a child get a new toy and learning how to use it, she was very beautiful and looked at Zach, he smiled at her, he seemed to hold pride that this beautiful young girl was infatuated by him, she would spend at least an hour every night learning about his physic, his face, his eyes, tracing most of his body with her hands and learning about him by studying his hands.

"I hope Dr. Brennan did not agitate you with her questions"

Aiden smiled at him,

"NO in fact she asked me most of your questions, if not more."

He smiled at her then took the bone back. Aiden turned looking at the two females in the door way they removed them selves quickly and Aiden looked toward them, she looked back at Zach and he sighed looing at his bones, it was easy for him to understand her, what she wanted.

Angela was walking toward her office on the second floor when the small girl landed in front od her.

"Oh my god you scared me sweetie."

Aiden just looked at the woman and stared at her.

"I am Angela, very nice to meet you."

Angela held out her hand and Aiden stared at it, she was very curious and stepped forward, coming very close to her face, she sniffed her hair and took in her scent, it was a very clean scent slightly oily and a little bit like gushing water.

"That is her way of introducing one self please do not take any offence."

Zach said watching the experiment between the too, with that she jumped over the rail and landed with a soft thud and disappeared. Zach smiled softly thinking of her stealth and went back into limbo to examine the bones. Hodgns looked up sensing he young girl and stared at her. She examined him at night while he slept and already knew much about him and his scent.

"Come to learn about me too?"

"I already know all I need to, I examine you while you sleep."

His eyes widen and he looked down, when he looked up she was gone he turned back to his desk and found he standing there looking at some dirt, she sniffed it and licked a little bit. His eyes widened in shock.

"Paint, gasoline, lot of earth, hardly any forest around, this dirt came form a rual area most likely a farm land."'

Hodgns stared

"You have got to teach me how you do that"

"I have been training since I was a child."

"How old are you?"

"23"

He looked shocked she smiled, she wasn't sure if that was correct but she knew that was Zach's age, she was fairly certain that she was at least 18.

"Wow, but thanks."

He looked to his computer realizing something and then looked back to Aiden she was gone, again. Zach was finally done for now and looked at Aiden.

"Want to get some Mac and Cheese?"

She smiled and nodded, they sat in his small office and she ate with him, of course she was done again and watched him, he looked at her, his long hair messy, from the day, she sat on his lap, he froze this was something new, he was used to her hovering over him, but physical contact was different. She held his face in her hands and slowly licked the cheese from his lips, he relaxed then continued eating, it was hard to look her in the face, but it was even harder for him to not look at her, there was something about her eyes that intrigues him.


End file.
